


Poszukiwacze tajemniczego kryształu

by azure_lemon



Category: Supernatural, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, trochę crack, trochę serio
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Na krótko przed tym zanim Chuck zniszczył inne światy, Sam, Dean i Jack wybrali się po kryształ do jednego z nich. Wpadli tam na Michała i Lucka, który zrobili sobie kilka dni urlopu od spraw niebiańsko- głębiańskich, a przynajmniej taki mieli plan. W SPN akcja po The Gamblers, w uniwersum zastępowym po Bramach. Lekkie odgięcia kanonu po obu stronach, chociaż Winchesterowie podróżujący po innych światach to nawet kanoniczne.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wierzę, że ten crossover w końcu powstał. Zaczęłam go jeszcze wiosną i nie mogłam dokończyć. Ale oto i jest. Jak w tagach- trochę crack, trochę serio, trochę rozkmina, jak by to było, gdyby nasi ulubieni bohaterowie serio się spotkali i czy Jack i ten Lucyfer by się dogadali. Mało treści, dużo interakcji bez sensu. Napisane w ramach oczekiwania na wielki finał SPN.

W pewien przyjemny, ciepły poranek Dean, Sam i Jack przemierzali nieznane tereny jednego z alternatywnych światów. Cała trójka była w niewesołych nastrojach. Oczywiście, Winchesterowie byli przeszczęśliwy z powodu odzyskania Jacka, ale widmo Chucka przygnębiało solidarnie całą ich trójkę. Szczególnie, że wiedzieli, że Chuck nie odpuści. Teraz, dzięki nefilimowi, mieli przynajmniej jakąś szansę w tej nierównej rozgrywce. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że dręczyła ich świadomość, że Jack jest dalej pozbawiony duszy.  
-Zupełnie nie rozumiem Casa- zaczął Dean. –Wszechświat się wali, a on wysyła nas na zakupy.  
-Nie na zakupy, Dean- odpowiedział Jack.  
-To była metafora, Jack- wytłumaczył mu Sam. Nefilim miał to do siebie, że podobnie jak kiedyś Castiel, rozumiał wszystko dosłownie.  
-Dalej nie rozumiem, po co mu ten kryształ- ciągnął Dean.  
-Skoro Billie na razie milczy, a my nie mamy i tak nic lepszego do roboty, to czemu nie zrobić tego o co prosi? Szczególnie, że znaleźliśmy sposób żeby się tu dostać bez zwracania na siebie uwagi Chucka?  
-Co jeżeli coś się stanie na naszej ziemi?- upierał się starszy łowca.  
-Dlatego zostawiliśmy Casa w bunkrze. Och, daj spokój, Dean, nikomu z nas nie jest łatwo, a tak przynajmniej mamy jakieś zajęcie. Poza tym, z tym kryształem będziemy silniejsi. Kto wie, co się może nam przydać w starciu z Chuckiem?  
-Jack- odpowiedział Dean.  
Nefilim zachichotał. Castiela wzięło na porządki w bunkrze i uzupełnianie zapasów. W trakcie tego procesu zauważył, że brakuje im jakiegoś kryształu, który występował tylko w jednym miejscu w całym wieloświecie i wysłał po niego Winchesterów, aczkolwiek Sam podejrzewał, że to tylko wymówka, żeby zajęli się czymś konkretnym i oderwali myśli od Chucka.  
-Chucka nie ma w tym świecie-odezwał się Jack. –Gdyby był, wyczułbym to.  
-Przynajmniej tyle dobrze- prychnął ze złością Dean. –Inaczej dekonspiracja na całej linii. Czy my w ogóle wiemy, co nas tu czeka? Znowu jakieś potwory typu Złe Miejsce? Dziewczyny w widłami? Tulpy? Olbrzymy? Bóstwa?  
-Nie narzekaj, Dean- spróbował uciąć to Sam. -Akurat ten świat jest bardzo podobny do naszego. Nie powinno nas tu spotkać nic dziwnego. Przynajmniej dziwniejszego niż normalnie.  
Tymczasem Michał i Lucyfer siedzieli na kocu w parku, wyglądając jak zupełnie normalna para. Podróż do Stref Poza Czasem i spotkanie z Pleromą sprawiło, że Luc nie chciał już dłużej się ukrywać i wyznał Michałowi miłość. Pan Zastępów najpierw na niego nakrzyczał, potem o mało nie doszło do rękoczynów, na koniec zalał się łzami i wyznał, że on też kocha Niosącego Światło, ale bał się, że Lucek go nienawidzi po ich ostatecznej potyczce w czasie Buntu i toleruje go tylko ze względu na pozostałych archaniołów i dobro koalicji. Wyjaśniwszy sobie wszystko, padli sobie w ramiona, ogłosili radosną nowinę przyjaciołom, z których połowa nie mogła wyjść z szoku, a druga połowa skomentowała to tylko krótkim stwierdzeniem, że najwyższy czas.  
W ten oto sposób Lucyfer i Michał zostali normalną parą, przynajmniej na tyle normalną na ile można było w ich sytuacji. Któregoś razu Michał zaproponował wycieczkę na Ziemię.  
-Będziemy mogli spędzić w końcu trochę czasu razem, a przynajmniej nikt nas nie rozpozna. Kilka dni spokoju, chyba na to zasłużyliśmy. Proszę, Luc?  
Niosący Światło się zgodził. Zostawił Asmodeusza w Głębi a Mich upewnił się, że w razie jakichkolwiek problemów Gabriel go ściągnie do Królestwa.  
-Tylko żebyś mi znowu nie zniknął bez słowa- grzmiał Mod. –Nie wiem czemu to robię dla ciebie.  
-Modzio, to kilka dni. Nawet nikt nie zauważy, że gdzieś mnie wcięło.  
-Mam nadzieję- odpowiedział ponuro Zgniły Chłopiec, zastanawiając się, czemu daje to sobie robić.  
Rudzielec odbywał inną rozmowę z Regentem.  
-Dżib, ale w razie czego informuj mnie natychmiast.  
-O czym?- chciał wiedzieć Gabriel.  
-O wszystkim.  
W ten oto sposób obaj archaniołowie urządzili sobie piknik w parku, ciesząc się dniem.  
-Fajne miejsce wybrałaś- powiedział Imperator, rozkładając się na kocu i patrząc w niebo.  
-Na mnie się patrz- oburzył się Michał i nachylił się, żeby pocałować blondyna. –Miło jest dla odmiany porobić coś samemu. Żadnej obsługi.  
-Michaś, obsługiwałem się sam przez całą podróż przez Sfery i z powrotem. Bardzo pouczające. Anioł dorabia się innego spojrzenia.  
-Za to codziennie dziękuję Jasności. Ja bym się nie odważył zrobić pierwszego kroku. Lucek, dalej nie wierzę, że tu jesteśmy, razem.  
-Tak, i się nawet nie kłócimy. To coś nowego.  
Lucek i Mich wyjmowali śniadanie z kosza piknikowego, kiedy ich oczom ukazało się trzech mężczyzn. Na początku zignorowali ich towarzystwo; w końcu byli w miejscu publicznym, ale tamci wpatrywali się w nich wzrokiem pełnym mieszaniny przerażenia, zdziwienia i rządy mordu.  
-Luciu- szepnął Pan Zastępów. –Znasz tych gości?  
Niosący Światło pokręcił głową.  
-Panowie czegoś od nas chcą?- zapytał, równie skonsternowany.  
-Lucyfer- warknął Sam. –Nie oddam ci się tym razem.  
-Tato?- zapytał Jack, robiąc wielkie oczy na widok Imperatora.  
-Tym razem?- zainteresował się Michał, nie mniej zdziwiony niż Winchesterowie.  
Luc przyglądał się młodszemu Winchesterowi w osłupieniu.  
-Dlaczego miałbyś mi się oddawać skoro mam Michała?  
-Że co? Przecież wy jesteście braćmi?- spytał Dean.  
-Braćmi? Jasne, obaj zostaliśmy stworzeni przez Jasność, ale to tak nie działa. Inaczej nie byłoby żadnych związków w Niebie ani i Głębi?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Lucek.  
-Głębi? Jasność?- zaczął dopytywać się Sam.  
-Oj, chyba się nie dogadamy. Może usiądziecie i omówimy wszystko, bo to się zrobiło interesujące- zaproponował Michał.  
-Nie mamy o czym gadać- najeżył się Dean. –Zabiliśmy was raz, zrobimy to i drugi.  
-Panowie- powiedział Lucyfer, wstając z koca. –Mylicie nas z kimś.  
-Oni naprawdę nie wiedzą kim jesteśmy- odezwał się Jack. –Czuję to. Nie mają złych zamiarów. To alternatywni Michał i Lucyfer.  
-Na to już sami wpadliśmy, Jack- odpowiedział Dean. –W Michała jeszcze mogę uwierzyć, ale jakim cudem Lucyfer może nie mieć złych zamiarów?  
-Panowie- wtrącił się Gwiazda Zaranna. –Siedzimy sobie tu spokojnie, nikomu nie wadząc, a wy zarzucacie nam różne dziwne rzeczy. Chyba należy nam się słowo wyjaśnienia?  
Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na brata i westchnął ciężko.  
-Lucyferze, jestem twoim wybranym naczyniem. A Michał Deana. Dlatego was rozpoznaliśmy, chociaż wyglądacie zupełnie inaczej niż w naszym świecie.  
-Czym jest?- zainteresował się rudzielec. –Skoro już mowa o naczyniach, poczęstujecie się?  
-To bezpieczne- zapewnił Jack Winchesterów.  
-Obyś miał rację- odpowiedział ponuro Dean i wziął gryza. –Mmm, niezłe- skomentował, przełykając.  
-Maniery, Dean- wywrócił oczami Sam. –Przynajmniej się postaraj.  
-To co chodzi z tym naczyniem? –wrócił do tematu Imperator.  
-Czyje ciała macie teraz?- zapytał młodszy łowca.  
Archaniołowie wymienili się zdumionymi spojrzeniami.  
-Swoje własne- odpowiedział Michał. –Tylko złożyliśmy skrzydła. –Czyje mielibyśmy mieć?  
-OK, chyba mamy sobie dużo do wyjaśnienia- uznał Sam.  
Faktycznie, zanim obie strony wyjaśniły sobie wszystko, co uznały za istotne, minęło kilka dosyć emocjonalnych godzin. Archaniołowie z końcu zyskali pewność, co do tego co się działo z Jasnością, aczkolwiek zabolało to ich obu, nawet Lucka, który jednak nie omieszkał wytknąć Panu Zastępów, że miał rację się buntując. Michał był załamany, zarówno tym czego się dowiedział o Chucku, jak i o swoich odpowiednikach. Ciągle powtarzał, że to wszystko niemożliwe. W pewnym momencie sprawy między nim a Deanem stanęły na ostrzu noża, ale Lucek i Sam dali radę załagodzić to na tyle, żeby przybysze w innego wymiaru mogli kontynuować opowieść. Potem archaniołowie odwdzięczyli się, streszczając dzieje koalicji, poszukiwania Jasności i ogólnych stosunków panujących między Niebiem z Głębiom.  
-Gabriel sztywny?- dopytywał się Dean. –Niemożliwe.  
-Jakby kij połknął- wyjaśnił z pełną powagą Michał. –Ale i tak go lubimy.  
-Ja dalej przetwarzam to, co mówiliście o Modzie- wtrącił się Gwiazda Zaranna.  
-Kim?- spytał Jack.  
-Asmodeuszu.  
-Straszny typ- powiedział nefilim i aż wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie.  
-Ustaliliśmy już, że nasze światy różnią się dosyć fundamentalnie- stwierdził Dean. –To co mówicie o Jasności…Chucku, jak go nazywacie jest serio straszne. To co wam zrobił ten drugi Lucyfer też mnie nie cieszy, ale nie mam zamiaru brać za to odpowiedzialności. Jack, kim ja dla ciebie jestem w tym układzie?  
-Nie wiem- odpowiedział szczerze Kline. –Ale wolałbym żebyś był moim prawdziwym ojcem zamiast tego potwora. Oczywiście mam Sama i Deana i Castiela, ale w innym układzie wolałbym ciebie.  
-Ooo, to urocze, Lucek- wtrącił Michał, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.  
-Dobra- przerwał mu Niosący Światło. –Chciałem się zapytać, co was właściwie sprowadza do naszego świata?  
-Kryształ- przypomniał sobie Sam. –Prawie byśmy zapomnieli.  
-Jaki kryształ?- zainteresował się rudzielec.  
Młodszy łowca wyjaśnił mu to, co usłyszał od Castiela.  
-Pomożemy wam go znaleźć- zaofiarował Pan Zastępów.  
-Przepraszamy was na chwilę- powiedział Dean i chwycił jedną ręką za ramię Sama, a drugą Jacka i wziął i obu na stronę.  
-Ludzie, czy wyście zgłupieli? Ja też dostałem jakiegoś zaćmienia, bo wyśpiewałem im wszystko, ale chyba nie zgodzicie się, żeby z nami szli?  
-Mogą się przydać- zauważył rozsądnie Jack.  
-Z nimi pójdzie szybciej- dodał Sam.  
-Czy wam na mózgi padło?- załamał się Dean. –Dobra, weźmy ich, ale potem nie przychodzi do mnie z płaczem, jak nas wystawią.  
-Super- ucieszył się Jack, kompletnie nie wyłapując ironii w głosie łowcy.  
Lucyfer też miał wątpliwości co do proponowanej eskapady.  
-Pomóżmy ich- przekonywał go Michał. –I tak mieli ciężko. Będzie fajnie, Lucek.  
-Ale mieliśmy spędzić ten czas tylko we dwoje- odpowiedział Imperator.  
-Lucek, oni serio go potrzebują- poprosił jeszcze raz Pan Zastępów, robiąc czy smutnego szczeniaka. –Pomyśl o tym jak o fajnej zabawie. Nic, czego by chciały od nas nasze strony. Żadnej odpowiedzialności.  
-Dobra- skapitulował Niosący Światło. –Zrobię to, skoro tak pięknie prosisz.  
Michał roześmiał się i pocałował drugiego archanioła.  
-Straszne- mruknął Dean, podchodząc do nich. –Możecie iść z nami.  
-Świetnie- zatarł ręce Michał. –Ale będzie super.  
-Tak- odpowiedział Dean. –Świetna przygoda.  
Lucyfer i Sam równocześnie jęknęli z rezygnacją.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dokąd teraz?- zapytał Michał.  
-Sądząc po wskazówkach, które dostaliśmy od Casa, na północ- odpowiedział Sam, studiując notatki, które wyjął przed chwilą z kieszeni letniej kurtki.  
-Kamieniołom?- obstawił rudy archanioł, ściągając na siebie zdziwione spojrzenia całej reszty. –No co?- usprawiedliwił się. –Czasem schodzę na Ziemię z moimi Zastępami. Kilka razy sam.  
-Czyli dobrze znasz okolicę?- zapytał Sam.  
-Przyzwoicie.  
-Świetnie. Akurat przydałby się nam przewodnik. Wszystko pójdzie łatwiej i szybciej.  
Ani Lucyfer, ani Dean nie byli szczególnie szczęśliwi z obrotu sprawy, chociaż każdy z innych powodów. Niosący Światło uznał, że powinien był się domyślić, że ta cała wyprawa na Ziemię nie przebiegnie bez zakłóceń. Ostatecznie Michał nie byłby sobą, gdyby się trzymał z dala od potencjalnych kłopotów. Starszy Winchester natomiast cały czas pozostawał nieufny. Już dawno zrozumiał, że nie każdy nieczłowiek jest zły- miał przecież na dowód Castiela, Benniego, Jacka, nawet Crowleya do pewnego stopnia, ale to byli Michał i Lucyfer. O ile w przypadku Michała Dean był gotów jeszcze dać mu kredyt zaufania (odpowiednik archanioła w ich własnym świecie ostatnio wykazał trochę dobrej woli), to nie ma takiej opcji, żeby jakikolwiek Lucyfer nie knuł niczego za plecami całej reszty. Dean obiecał sobie, że nie spuści z niego oka. Cała ta sprawa wydawała mu się mocno podejrzana. Typowy przykład szczęście Winchesterów. Miała być szybka, prosta sprawa, a skończyli z dwoma archaniołami na ogonie.  
-Sam, co ty wyprawiasz?- zapytał, biorąc brata na bok. -Nigdy nie był nam potrzebny żaden przewodnik. Nie uważasz, ze to podejrzane, że akurat ten ichniejszy Michał zna okolicę?  
-Dean, ty przypadkiem nie chciałeś szybko tego załatwić i wracać do domu? Teraz mamy szansę.   
-Sam, będziemy jeszcze tego żałować. Popatrz jak Jack na nich patrzy.  
Faktycznie, nefilim spoglądał na milczącego Lucka tak, jakby chciał do niego podejść, ale coś go powstrzymywało.  
-Dean- odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony młodszy łowca. –Mamy szansę zdobyć dwóch sojuszników. Przypomnę ci, że ostatnio raczej nie możemy narzekać na ich nadmiar. Spróbuj przynajmniej nie zrobić z nich naszych wrogów?  
-Wsiadajcie do Impali- powiedział w końcu głośno Dean. –Widzisz Sam, jaki jestem ugodowy?- dodał ciszej.  
-Fajnie tu- stwierdził Michał, siadając na tylnym siedzeniu. Winchester dał mu w myślach plusa. Bardzo malutkiego.  
-Mogę poprowadzić?- zapytał rudzielec.  
-Nie!- krzyknęli chórem Lucyfer i Dean.  
-No proszę, proszę- powiedział Sam, siadając na miejscu obok kierowcy. –Jak ładnie się dogadujecie.   
Tylko Jack siedział sobie spokojnie, kompletnie niezauważając narastającego napięcia.  
-Po prostu tam pojedźmy-spróbował załagodzić sytuację jasnowłosy archanioł.   
-Świetny pomysł- zgodził się Sam. –Dean, według wskazówek Casa w lewo. Nie w to lewo, w tamto lewo.  
Starszy Winchester zahamował z piskiem opon.  
-Dean, czy też chcesz nas pozabijać?- zapytał jego brat.  
-Słuchajcie- zaproponował Imperator. –Może to jednak był zły pomysł. Może nie powinniśmy z wami jechać.  
-Obiecaliście- przypomniał im Jack.  
-Właśnie, Luc, obiecaliśmy- odezwał się Pan Zastępów. –Dotrzymujemy danego słowa.  
Dean zaczął układać sobie w myślach, co powie Casowi, jak tylko wrócą. O ile wrócą. Wtedy sobie przypomniał, że Chuck póki co chce iż żywych, żeby się pobawić. Winchester nabrał okropnych podejrzeń, że to ,,przypadkowe’’ spotkanie, to kolejna cześć jego planu.  
Michał z fascynacją patrzył przez okno.   
-Ale super!- stwierdził.-Lucek, czemu nie mamy samochodów w Królestwie?  
-Nie wiem, spytaj Gabriela- odpowiedział Gwiazda Zaranna, samemu się uśmiechając. –Gdybym wiedział, że tak ci się spodoba, to zabrałbym cię na przejażdżkę już dawno temu.  
Rudzielec ekscytował się jeszcze chwilę, uciszając się dopiero po tym jak Niosący Światło się go zapytał ile ma właściwie lat.  
-Niektórzy z nas potrafią cieszyć się małymi rzeczami bez względu na wiek, Lucyferze- odpowiedział obrażonym tonem, ale Luc wiedział, że Michał i tak nie da rady długo się na niego gniewać. Czuł za to na sobie czujne spojrzenie Jacka i zastanawiał się kiedy nefilim w końcu odważy się zadać swoje pytania.  
-Dobrze, to chyba tutaj- stwierdził Pan Zastępów, wychylając się, żeby pokazać Deanowi żwirową drogę.  
-Ja mam po tym jechać? Impalką?- zapytał przerażony Winchester.  
-Możemy się przejść, ale to będzie kawałek- wzruszył ramionami Michał.  
-Dean, Impala jest twarda- wtrącił Sam. –Nie takie rzeczy przeżyła. Jeźdźmy.  
Z miną wyrażającą wielką niechęć Dean posłuchał brata.   
-Jeżeli zniszczy to nam podwozie, to cię osobiście zabiję, Sam-rzucił, zmniejszając bieg.  
-Myślisz, że Chuck przewidział taki scenariusz?  
-Kto go tam wie. Myślisz, że kogoś znasz, a tu trach.  
-Nie zniszczy podwozia. W razie czego mamy na tylnym siedzeniu wystarczająco dużo mocy, żeby to naprawić.  
-Czuję się traktowany przedmiotowo- powiedział oburzony Pan Zastępów.  
-Nie czuj się- spróbował go pocieszyć Lucyfer. –Chyba widzę kopalnię.  
-Tak, to tutaj- potwierdził Michał. –Wszyscy wysiadka. Powiedzcie nam, jak właściwie wygląda ten kryształ?  
-Podania mówią o błękitnym. Cas zapewniał nas, że jak zobaczymy go, to będziemy wiedzieć, że to ten. Ponoć jest piękny.  
-Świetnie- skwitował Lucek. –Skoro tak, zapowiada się prosto, miło i przyjemnie. –Ile dokładnie potrzebujecie tego kryształu?  
Dean i Jack spojrzeli wyczekująco na Sama.  
-Właściwie to tego Cas nie doprecyzował- przyznał młodszy łowca. –Lepiej weźmy więcej.  
-Może też wystarczy dla nas- rozmarzył się rudzielec. –Razjel by się pewnie ucieszył, gdybym do niego wbił z paczką kryształu.  
-Mój Misio, zawsze myślący o innych- rozczulił się Niosący Światło.  
-Słuchajcie, moglibyście tego nie robić na naszych oczach?- zapytał zdegustowany Dean.  
-Czego nie robić?- zainteresował się Jack.  
-Trzeba będzie go w końcu porządnie uświadomić- pomyślał Sam. –O ile będziemy żyć na tyle długo.  
-My przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy- zaświergotał Pan Zastępów, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
-Lepiej niech tak zostanie- powiedział Dean, starając się nie krzywić.   
Dostanie się do środka było zaskakująco proste. Miejsce zostało opuszczone tak dawno temu, że nikt nawet nie myślał o utrzymywaniu tam jakichkolwiek zabezpieczeń. Cała piątka weszła do środka, rozglądając się za migoczącym kryształem, ale otaczała ich tylko nieprzenikniona ciemność.   
-Może się rozdzielimy?- zaproponował Jack.  
-Co? Nie- zaprotestował od razu Sam. –Naprawdę musimy odzyskać dla ciebie tą duszę.  
Michał przykucnął i zajrzał do małego wgłębienia. Nie przyniosło to jednak spodziewanych rezultatów.  
-Lucek? Reszto?-zapytał. -Mamy problem. Chyba się zaklinowałem w tej dziurze.  
-Jest tam kryształ?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Dean.  
-Nie. Niczego tu nie ma.  
-Michał, ty nazywasz się Panem Zastępów? Jak mogłeś się tu zaklinować?- spytał Lucyfer.  
-Nieważne jak, grunt, że się zaklinowałem. Co mam robić?  
-Może rozłóż skrzydła.  
-Dobry pomysł- rozpromienił się rudzielec i skorzystał z porady. Pozostali zobaczyli tylko smugę złotego światła i natychmiast zostali zasypani przez czarny pył zmieszany z miałem.  
-Dobrze, że kocham, bo bym zabił- wymamrotał sam do siebie Luc.  
-Nie wiem o co wam chodzi- oznajmił zadowolony z siebie Michał. –Możemy iść dalej?  
-Owszem, możemy- potwierdził Sam, wycierając oczy rękawem kraciastej koszuli. –Tylko daj nam chwilę, nic nie widać.  
-Nic nie było widać już wcześniej- zauważył rudzielec.  
-Tak, ale nie pomagasz w zobaczeniu- westchnął młodszy Winchester. –Możemy iść dalej?  
Po kilku godzinach bezowocnego poszukiwania Lucyfer w końcu zebrał się, żeby powiedzieć to, o czym wszyscy myśleli.  
-Nie ma co się tu dłużej kręcić. Kryształu po prostu nie ma.  
-Co to znaczy, nie ma kryształu?- zainteresował się Dean, mimo że doskonale znał odpowiedź.  
-No nie ma. Sprawdziliśmy cały teren i nic. Jack, wyczuwasz coś?-spróbował jeszcze Niosący Światło.  
-Nic- odparł nefilim. -Powinienem?  
-Kto to wie. W każdym razie kryształu tu nie ma.  
-Myślicie, że Cas mógł się pomylić?  
-Nie wiem, Sam, w końcu on też tą całą wiedzę brał z książek- powiedział Dean. -Co teraz zrobimy?  
-Proponuję wrócić do miasta i złapać jakiś zasięg. Poszukamy czegoś w Internecie albo w lokalnej bibliotece. Jest tu jakaś?- odparł Sam.  
-Jest- odezwał się Michał, ściągając na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia pozostałych. –No co? Ja też czasem coś czytam.  
-Zatem postanowione. Wracamy. Doprowadzimy tą misję do końca, choćby nie wiem co- stwierdził Lucek z taką determinacją, jakby to właśnie od kryształu zależała przyszłość Wszechświata.


	3. Chapter 3

-To niemożliwe, że nie możemy nic znaleźć- powiedział coraz bardziej zdesperowany Sam. –Mamy tutaj dwóch archaniołów i nefilima, a ciągle nic. Przecież bywaliśmy w nie takich tarapatach. Fortuna oddała nam nasze szczęście. Co robimy nie tak?  
-Słuchajcie, może my po prostu źle szukamy?- zasugerował Lucek, odkładając kolejną książkę.  
-Oczywiście, że źle szukamy. Inaczej byśmy już dawno coś znaleźli- prychnął Dean, odwracając wzrok od ekranu laptopa i przecierając zmęczone oczy.  
-Właśnie. Coś. Myśleliśmy, że będzie kopalnia kryształu, tak jak na przykład diamentów, co nie?- mówił dalej Lucyfer.  
-Tak. A jak inaczej?-zapytał starszy łowca.  
-Może to nie jest kryształ w czystym stanie. Może to jest oszlifowany klejnot?  
Pozostała czwórka spojrzała na Niosącego Światło w nagłym przypływie podziwu.  
-No tak…- powiedział Sam. –Czemu na to wcześniej nie wpadliśmy?  
-Bo Chuck miesza nam w głowach?- przypomniał Dean.  
-Może po prostu jesteście zmęczeni tym wszystkim?- zapytał Michał. –Z tego co żeście opowiadali, wali się na was całkiem sporo.  
-Może- niechętnie zgodził się Dean. –W każdym razie, wiadomo coś o jakichś wybijających się klejnotach w okolicy?  
-Chyba mam trop-powiedział Jack po chwili, skupiając od razu uwagę pozostałych. –Jest tu coś co nawet odpowiada opisowi.  
-Opis był dosyć mglisty- przypomniał mu Dean.  
-Panowie, trochę ciszej- zwróciła im przechodząca obok bibliotekarka. –Poza tym już zamykamy.  
Michał wysłał jej jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów.  
-Już i tak mieliśmy wychodzić- powiedział. –Mamy to czego chcemy.  
-Ja cię chyba już widziałam. Miło, że przyprowadziłeś kolegów. Teraz jednak wam dziękuję.  
Kobieta odeszła na tyle daleko, żeby Dean mógł półgłosem zadać kluczowe pytanie:  
-Dokąd teraz?  
-Do muzeum- oznajmił Jack.  
-Mamy się włamywać?- zapytał Pan Zastępów.  
-O tej porze jeszcze powinno być otwarte- odpowiedział nefilim. –Przynajmniej zobaczymy, czy to nasz kryształ.  
-Świetnie-zgodził się Sam. –Zatem miejmy nadzieję, ostatni przystanek.  
-Proponuję, żeby Michaś, Sam i Dean poszli do tego muzeum, a ja i Jack poczekamy w odwodzie- zaproponował Luc. –Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
-Nie wiem, czy to na pewno dobry…- zaczął starszy łowca, ale brat mu przerwał.  
-Właściwie to świetna myśl. Chodź, Dean, bo faktycznie zostało mało czasu.  
-Widzisz, Lucek, jestem kulturalnym aniołem- szepnął Michał nachylając się do ucha Imperatora. –Tu biblioteka, tam muzeum.  
-Oczywiście. Inaczej bym się w tobie nie zakochał.  
Podróż do muzeum minęła bez większych zakłóceń, pomijając drobny szczegół, że Dean o mało dwa razy zapomniał zahamować przed przejściem dla pieszych i kogoś nie przejechał.  
-Spokojnie, Dean- powtarzał Sam. –Ja wiem, że czasy są ciężkie, ale jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Nie możesz ich przejeżdżać, bo i tak umrą. Ewidentnie mu ulżyło, kiedy już zaparkowali w wąskiej ulicznice na tyłach budynku. –Zatem tak jak ustaliliśmy.   
Lucyfer i Jack zostali sami w Impali. Nefilim sztywno siedział na fotelu, wpatrując się tępo w jeden punkt.  
-Wiem, że chciałbyś o coś zapytać- zaczął Lucyfer, przełamując niezręczną ciszę.  
-Jest wiele rzeczy, o które chciałbym zapytać- odpowiedział Jack. –Czy w tym świecie jest jakiś mój odpowiednik?   
-Nie ma- odparł Niosący Światło. –Inaczej bym wiedział. Na Ziemi bywam rzadko. Za dużo spraw na Dole. Albo na Górze. Powiedz mi Jack, masz jakiś przyjaciół poza Samem i Deanem?  
-Oni nie są przyjaciółmi- poprawił go nefilim. –To moja rodzina.  
-Przykro mi, że tamten ja cię zawiódł- wyznał ze smutkiem Lucek.   
-Nie szkodzi- powiedział prawie wesoło Jack. –Przecież to nie tak, że mogłeś coś na to poradzić. Poza tym, teraz jestem Winchesterem i nie zamieniłbym tego na nic innego.  
-Z tego co słyszałem, mieliście też gorsze momenty.  
-Niestety tak, ale sobie już wszystko wyjaśniliśmy.  
-Tak to bywa, Jack. Właśnie takie momenty pokazują, ile znaczysz dla innych. Jak dużo są gotowi zrobić, żeby cię ratować. Teraz to wiesz.  
-Co do przyjaciół…Próbowałem się zaprzyjaźnić z taką trójką nastolatków, którzy mieszkają obok nas, ale oni chyba się mnie boją. Uważają, że jestem dziwny.  
-Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, większość moich poddanych też tak o mnie myśli.  
-Jak sobie z tym radzisz?- zainteresował się Jack.  
-Cóż, chyba się przyzwyczaiłem. W końcu nie miałem innego wyjścia. Poza tym, nauczyłem się nie przejmować tym wszystkim. Najważniejsze jest, co o tobie myślą ci, na których ci zależy. Popatrz, wracają. Coś nie wyglądają na zbyt szczęśliwych. Mam nadzieję, że ich po prostu nie wywalili.   
Faktycznie, dwójka ludzi i archanioł nie sprawiali wrażenia tryskających szczęściem. Żaden z nich też nie wyglądał na chętnego do wyjaśnienia, dlaczego tak było.  
-Mówcie wreszcie, co się stało?- zapytał z ciężkim westchnieniem Lucyfer, wysiadając z Impali. Jack podążył w jego ślady.  
-Nic się nie stało- odpowiedział Michał.  
-Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak- drążył temat Niosący Światło.  
-Powiedziałem, że nic się nie stało, a nie, że wszystko jest dobrze. Bo nie jest.  
-Powiedziecie nam wreszcie?  
-Kryształ został przeniesiony do innego muzeum- wtrącił się Sam.  
-Nieźle- mruknął Lucek. –To co, teraz w drogę?  
-Wiesz, my w przeciwieństwie do was musimy czasem spać albo przynajmniej odpocząć- odpowiedział Sam. –Lepiej poszukajmy jakiegoś hotelu. Jutro rano ruszamy dalej.  
Zanim jeszcze skończył wypowiadać te słowa, powietrze zaczęła rozdzierać cienka linia światła.  
-Dobra, to jest ciekawe- powiedział Michał. –Nie wiem czy bardziej to jest ciekawe samo w sobie, czy to, że was wcale to nie rusza.  
-Chyba wiemy, co będzie dalej- odpowiedział spokojnie Sam, jednocześnie otwierając bagażnik Impali. –Co nie zmienia faktu, że wolimy być przygotowani.  
Obawy łowców okazały się szczęśliwie bezzasadne. Ze szczeliny wyszedł anioł w płaszczu.  
-Sam. Dean- odezwał się niskim głosem. –Dobrze was widzieć. Nie myślałem, że uda mi się was tak łatwo znaleźć.   
-Co się stało, Cas?- zapytał Sam, marszcząc brwi. -Przecież nie ryzykowałbyś przejścia bez powodu.  
-Pomyliłem światy- odpowiedział spokojnie anioł.  
-Jak to pomyliłeś światy?- chciał wiedzieć Dean. –Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że straciliśmy masę czasu, bo pomyliłeś światy? Cas, musimy być w każdej chwili gotowi na kolejny ruch Chucka, a ty nas wysyłasz po jakiś cholerny kryształ i jeszcze nie tam, gdzie trzeba?  
-Cas, czy ten kryształ w ogóle istnieje?- spytał zdjęty okropnym podejrzeniem młodszy Winchester.   
-Istnieje, istnieje- odpowiedział trochę speszony Castiel. –Tylko może go nie potrzebuję tak bardzo jak na początku myślałem. Właściwie to możemy się bez niego obyć.  
-Hmm, a ja myślałem, że mam burdel u siebie- mruknął Lucyfer do Michała.  
-Chyba należy nam się jakieś wyjaśnienie- odezwał się Jack.   
-Jakieś może i mam, dobrego nie mam- przyznał Cas. –Przykro mi, że straciliście tyle czasu.  
-Nie był to czas całkiem stracony- powiedział Sam, zerkając na stojących kilka kroków dalej archaniołów.   
-Wyczuwam od nich dziwne wibracje- powiedział Castiel, spoglądając na archaniołów lekko nieufnie. -Obce i znajome jednocześnie.  
-To jest Lucyfer, a ten drugi to Michał-pospieszył Jack z wyjaśnieniami.- Ale spokojnie, to przyjaciele.  
Castiela jak widać to nie przekonało, sądząc po tym, że cały czas trzymał rękę na rękojeści anielskiego ostrza.  
-Nie no, nie przechodźmy przez to jeszcze raz od początku- wywrócił oczami Niosący Światło. –Castielu, gdybyśmy coś chcieli zrobić twoim przyjaciołom, już dawno byśmy to zrobili.  
-W każdym razie, chyba nic tu po nas-zauważył Sam. –Cieszę się, że sprawa się wyjaśniła, chociaż pogadamy sobie potem z Casem o tych pomyłkach, ale nie myślałem, że pożegnamy się tak szybko.  
-Zatem to rozstanie- powiedział Lucyfer, uśmiechając się smutno. -To był dziwny dzień, ale dobry. Nawet jeśli go sobie inaczej wyobrażałem.  
Sam zaczął się żegnać z Michałem, a Lucek podszedł do Jacka.  
-Słuchaj- powiedział. -Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, skontaktuj się ze mną.  
-Dzięki, tato- uśmiechnął się nefilim.  
-Nie jestem twoim…A zresztą, nieważne. Skontaktuj się jakby co. Rzucę wszystko i przylecę.  
-Zrobi to- wtrącił Michał. –Jest nieprzewidywalny.  
-I kto to mówi?- obruszył się Luc.  
-Michale…Lucyferze…- powiedział Dean, podchodząc do nich. –Muszę was przeprosić. Myliłem się co do was. Powinienem był od razu uwierzyć Jackowi, że nie macie złych zamiarów.   
-Spokojnie, Dean- odparł Niosący Światło. –Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliście, ciężko żebyście wierzyli nam na słowo. Najważniejsze, że rozstajemy się jako przyjaciele.  
-Przepraszam za to, jak się zachowywałem.   
-Z tego co żeście mówili, ostatnie miesiące były dla nas ciężkie.  
-Dla Sama też, ale on zachowywał się mimo to przyzwoicie.   
-Wciąż, miło było was poznać.  
-Nawzajem, Deanie Winchester.  
-Nigdy nie myślałem, że będzie mi brakowało kogoś, kogo znałem tylko jeden dzień- powiedział Michał.-Powodzenia.  
Jack pomachał jeszcze ręką na pożegnanie i archaniołowie mogli zobaczyć jak Impala ginie w szczelnie światła.  
-Myślałem, że już mnie nic nie zaskoczy, a tu proszę- odezwał się rudzielec.  
-Ta, to przejście robi wrażenie- przytaknął Pan Piekieł.  
-Nie przejście- poprawił go Pan Zastępów. –Samochód. Chodź, Luc, naprawdę znajdźmy jakiś hotel, musimy się wyspać, bo jutro rano mamy jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia.  
-Jaką?  
-Piknik.


End file.
